The present disclosure relates to an expansion card for a computing device, and more specifically, to an expansion card having an integrated handle.
Computing devices may have their functionality increased by installing one or more expansion cards, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI™) cards (PCI™ is a trademark of the PCI Special Interest Group (PCI-SIG)). The installation of an expansion card may be challenging, as the expansion card may include sensitive components (e.g., electronic components, interconnects, and/or other components) near edges of the expansion card that are typically used for handling. Additionally, it is possible for an installed expansion cards to come free, e.g., in response to shock and/or vibration.